


Baby Likes to Dance in the Dark

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Drugged Peter Parker, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spideypool Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: With a new date-rape drug being used in the clubs around town, Peter goes with Mary Jane to keep her safe and ends up in trouble. It's a good thing Wade is there to help him out.Spideypool Fill: Bathroom Sex
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 260
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2





	Baby Likes to Dance in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Spideypool Bingo 2020 Fill:  
> ~ Square filled: Bathroom Sex

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/2PRg8hrXPFxudd4UVJVeOc276AWbbtYkWsfxfHflfD3ZenFmqkn3oglECWu8j9rTFw4UqxrXOQdCw86qVdAlimKBlpNbJXz99oqJv6tpH0fmfRrte_1e_iEZMteIQFADEhXJ18ub-A=w2400?source=screenshot.guru)

Peter wasn’t sure how he had ended up here. 

Dance clubs definitely weren’t his usual scene. They were too crowded, too loud and the lights were oppressive. He would much rather be home working on his paper for college than being here in this hot place. 

He waved at Mary Jane as she danced with some random stranger. She smiled at him through the flashing lights before turning back to her dance partner. Peter sighed, slumping against the bar a little. 

Truth be told, he had only come with her because there was a rash of serial rapes happening in the city. They were targeting club goers with some kind of new date-rape drug that acted like a potent aphrodisiac. Everyone who had been targeted, remembered everything except the person’s face because they had been taken from behind. 

He hadn’t wanted to scare Mary Jane but he couldn’t let her come out by herself. It was too dangerous for someone like her. She was far too trusting and a little reckless. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” he heard the bartender shout from behind him. 

Peter turned around but shook his head. “Just a bottle of water please,” he said, flushing a little when the guy standing behind the bar was far cuter than he should be. He had that half-shaved look going on with blue dye and a lot of piercings. He had the prettiest green eyes. 

“You got it, honey,” he smiled, reaching under the bar to grab a bottle. “Sure I can’t get you anything else?” 

He shook his head. “Thanks but I’m underage,” he said, flashing the big X on his hand. 

“You here by yourself?” the man asked after pouring someone else a drink. 

“No, I came with a friend,” he explained, opening the water to take a deep swig. “Not really my thing but I didn’t want her to come alone.” 

The man smiled, leaning against the bar so they could be a little closer. It was hard talking to people with loud music. Peter was, truthfully, happy to have someone though. Especially this cute guy. “You’re such a sweet friend,” the man complimented, watching him take another drink. 

Peter sighed when he felt himself spill just a little bit of water clumsily. “Damn,” he muttered, wiping at the water on his shirt. The club was getting hotter, he found. “I try to be. Even if I don’t want to go somewhere.” 

His head started to get a little fuzzy as he shook the bottle around idly, bored. He noticed his wrist was wet and squinted a little. It was completely capped. Tilting it again, he realized it was leaking from a tiny little hole near the top. That’s weird. 

His Spidey Sense started to go crazy and he looked around to find the source of danger. His stomach flipped as heat flooded through his system. It had warmth pooling uncomfortably at his nether region. 

“Shit,” he muttered, Sense still ringing alarm bells. 

He had been drugged. He could feel the alarming amount of arousal even as he headed for the bathroom. This needed to end. If he could lure the person responsible into the bathroom...maybe he could get the upper hand and put them down. 

Peter stumbled into the bathroom with the crash of the door. His legs were getting weak and his pants were far too. He leaned against the sink, turning it on so he could splash water across his hot face. 

His Spidey Sense went off again and he quickly backed into a bathroom stall, closing it. Crawling up between the walls, he hid carefully so that if anyone were to look under the stall, they wouldn’t see his feet. The door opened, causing him to flinch a little; there was sweat dripping down his forehead and cheeks. 

He heard footsteps walking through the bathroom, opening stalls as they went. “Come on out, pretty boy,” he heard the man from the bar say. “I know you’re in here. I just want to help.” 

Peter was throbbing painfully and had to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning desperately. Without being touched, he was leaking. He needed to focus; he needed to take this guy down before he became completely useless. 

He dipped down low before pushing himself up and over the stall to land right on top of the bartender. The man gave a loud sound of pain as Peter’s feet pressed into his shoulders and took him down. He easily grabbed the back of the man’s head so that he didn’t smash it against the tiles. 

“What the-” 

Peter punched the guy right in the face to keep him from saying anything. The guy flopped against the ground, out cold, and Peter quickly stood up. His world tilted and he ended up leaning against the sink. 

Fuck. 

He whimpered, palming the front of his pants without thinking. Pleasure flashed across his vision, almost painful, just as the door opened. His reflexes were shot so he couldn’t do anything but look over. 

“Petey?” he heard a very familiar voice say. 

Relief washed through him when he found Deadpool standing there fully uniformed and everything. “Deadpool? What are you doing here?” he asked, completely breathless. 

He rubbed the back of his head, nervous. “Well, actually, I’ve been looking for this sick asshole who's been druggin’ and rapin’ around town for a while and tracked him to this club. I’ve been watching it for a while...are you okay, baby boy?” he asked, suddenly noticing the way Peter was hanging onto the edge of the sink. “Oh fuck, Peter, did you get drugged?!” 

“Be quiet,” Peter shushed him, closing his eyes against the loud sound of Wade’s voice. “I just...need a moment. Then we can take this bastard to the police.” 

Deadpool walked over to the bartender on the ground, flipping him over to put a pair of fuzzy pink cuffs on the guys hands. He picked him up, put him on a toilet in a different stall and locked it. Peter would usually have laughed at seeing the man crawling under a bathroom stall but couldn’t get past the pain in his dick. 

“Alright, now let’s focus on you, baby,” he said, pulling his mask up off of his mouth. He planted his lips on Peter’s dragging out a low, desperate moan from the smaller man. “Poor thing, you’re so needy.” 

A firm hand ran across the front of his pants and Peter’s legs grew weak. “W-Wade...please…” 

“Mm, can’t handle it when you beg, Petey,” the anti-hero smirked, licking a long line from Peter’s shoulder to his ear. It sent a violent shiver across the spider’s body. “I’m kidding...I love it when you beg!” 

Peter’s brain was so foggy that he couldn’t register half the words coming out of the man’s mouth. It didn’t matter though, that hand on the outside of his pants was giving him much needed friction. He whimpered even as Wade was unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans. 

“What do you want, Petey? Want me to suck you off...fuck you...shove my dick in your mouth?” he kept going, hand wrapping around the aching flesh of Peter’s erection. The young man grabbed Deadpool’s shoulders desperately, closing his eyes against the almost painful feel of his hand. “I’m up for anything!” 

Words were hard to form as Peter leaned back with the sink against his lower back. “I-I don’t…anything, Wade, please!” he gasped, forgetting to use the man’s secret identity. 

“Heard,” he smirked, crouching down to swallow the spider’s dick whole. It was, truthfully, the only time Wade ever stopped talking. The younger man couldn’t even breathe as the man’s throat clenched around his head, the warm heat sending goosebumps across his skin. Wade’s hand was holding his ass to keep the younger man close. 

“Fuckin’ hell, Wade,” he moaned loudly, leaning his head back. He basked in the feel of Wade bobbing his head up and down his length. His mind was so foggy that he didn’t even care when the other man pulled his pants and underwear down. 

The man’s talented mouth sucked hard and Peter reacts without thinking about the consequences. His hands gripped the edge of the sink behind him so he could lift his legs to wrap around the man’s head. Wade didn’t even choke as his face was pushed down roughly around his cock; he actually moaned when he got a little bit of space so he could breathe through his nose. 

Peter rolled his hips against the man’s face, watching with fascination as his dick pulled out then disappeared again. Wade’s eyes looked up at his in a moment of palpable connection and the spider could see that the man was enjoying that position far too much. 

If Peter had any mind left, he might feel shame. 

The spider threw his head back when a finger pressed insistently into him. He was sure it was the drug that made him not give any shits that his finger was dry or maybe he just liked it rough. It was a fact he was slowly adjusting to seeing as his dreams were constantly filled with Wade fucking him nice and hard. Hands wrapped around necks, arms tied behind backs, faces being fucked...were just a few of the things he had been waking up to in the mornings. 

“W-Wade, god...please, more!” 

Peter jerked his hips up into the man’s face roughly as another finger was roughly shoved into him. He was getting close to climax but it just seemed so far away. It never seemed like he was actually getting better but more frenzied and hectic. 

It wasn’t until another finger was added, stretching him nice and open, that he thrust into the man’s throat and came. Wade, blow job champion that he was, swallowed around him happily. He pulled off after a second, still fucking into Peter’s ass with his fingers. 

“Holy fuck that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, baby boy,” he gasped, licking the underside of Peter’s still-hard erection. “Can I fuck you now?” 

Peter keened loudly in response to the fingers in him stabbing at his prostate. “Yeah, fuck, yeah!” he babbled, dropping his legs. 

Wade looked at the door when it started to open, grabbing Peter and pulling him backwards into a stall. He slammed the door, locking it. Peter backwards crawled up onto the door quietly as someone came into the bathroom. 

Hands were on him in a second, a mouth on his, and he felt his pants being pulled down his legs just a little further. He would have given Wade an ugly glare but it was hard with the man’s tongue in his mouth. Wade only pulled back to roll a condom on then pressed it quickly into Peter’s body. 

Peter’s noise was silenced when Wade shoved his tongue into his mouth. The burn of the thick cock stretching him was just as amazing as it had been the first few times they had fucked but this time there wasn’t as much lube. Peter reveled in the small bit of pain he felt. 

The other person in the bathroom was in the stall right next to theirs, which made Peter worry they were being too obvious. That worry disappeared when the man started rocking his hips shallowly, rubbing against that spot just enough to cause sparks across his skin. He couldn’t see Wade’s eyes because of the mask but he could see the way his smirk looked in the dim bathroom. 

Peter tilted his head back against the door, biting viciously on his lower lip even as a small noise escaped him. A calloused hand pressed against his mouth, effectively muffling the sound. Peter wasn’t sure if it was normal but he felt his dick twitch at the dominant gesture. 

The toilet flushed and the person went to the sink to wash his hands. Wade wasn’t merciful though as he slammed up into the spider’s body; he stopped just as their skin would have hit, creating a hard but silent rhythm. 

It wasn’t until they heard the door to the bathroom open and close that Wade pulled his hand away. Peter gasped, shoving down against the man’s cock to meet his thrusts fully. He was so fucking deep that it was making his head spin. “Wade, fuck, please!” he rambled incoherently, having a hard time keeping himself up on the door. 

He felt himself getting close even as Wade was pulling him off the door to turn them around. Peter put his hands on the back of the toilet, ass out. “Oh yeah, that’s fucking beautiful,” Wade panted harshly, hooking his hands on Peter’s hips to pull him back over his dick. “Come on, Petey, fuck yourself until you cum.” 

Peter couldn’t find the coherency to be embarrassed as he rolled his hips back into the man’s hips. The pull and slip of the man’s dick was delicious. 

“Fuck,” Wade groaned, fondling Peter’s ass cheeks roughly. “Such a spankable ass. Can I spank you, Petey?” 

Even if he hadn’t answered, the clench that his ass gave around Wade’s dick said enough. “Yeah...god, spank me, Wade!” he nearly sobbed, thinking about how his wet dreams were starting to come true. Maybe he was still dreaming; maybe this wasn’t- 

The sound of Wade’s gloved hand making contact with his ass was loud and clean. Peter jerked forward in shock as sweet pain lanced through his ass and straight to his cock. “Oh god,” he whimpered, continuing to fuck back on the man’s dick. “M-More.” 

“Mm, so fucking hot,” Wade whispered, sounding just as wrecked as Peter. “Such a naughty boy, aren’t you?” 

Peter yelped when the man’s hand came down on the other side of his ass, leveling out the pain a little. “Yes! Fuck!” he answered, totally into the dominant side Wade was showing. “Spank me...daddy.” 

He wasn’t sure why he used the word, maybe he had watched too much porn lately but...it just felt right. “Baby boy, I think I’m in love,” Wade said after a few seconds of Peter fucking himself on his dick. “Say it again. Call me daddy.” 

“Daddy, please!” Peter responded without hesitation. 

“Oh damn, I need more of that,” he groaned, hooking his hands over Peter’s shoulders for more leverage. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, Petey. You won’t be able to think of anyone elses dick but mine for the rest of your life!” 

True to his word, he started jackhammering into Peter’s body until he couldn’t see straight. He was babbling incoherent things...yeah...fuck me...daddy, please...until he felt his climax smacked him right in the face. He arched his pain almost painfully as Wade pulled his shoulders back and seated himself fully inside him. 

Peter slumped against the back of the toilet on his arms in exhaustion as Wade pulled out. He felt empty without the man’s cock but felt better now that he had cum twice. “You okay, Petey?” the man asked, helping him to pull his pants and underwear up. 

The spider found at least the coherency to nod, straightening up so he could button and zip up his pants. “That was…” he trailed off when the door to the bathroom opened. He snapped his mouth closed. 

“Peter? Are you in here?” he heard Mary Jane say through the door. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m here!” he said, slapping his hand over Wade’s mouth so he didn’t say something stupid. 

“You ready to go?” 

He looked up at Wade who was smirking through the mask. “Y-Yeah, I’m coming!” 

“Yeah you did,” Wade muttered against his hand. 

Peter glared at him. “Okay, I’ll be right here,” she said, having not heard Wade. 

Sighing, he felt better when the bathroom door was closed. “Damn it, Wade. You want my _journalist_ friend to know that I’m fucking Deadpool?” he asked, glaring weakly. 

Wade wrapped his arms around the younger man tightly, nuzzling the side of his face sweetly. “As long as there are pictures!” he teased, kissing Peter’s cheek through his mask. “I’ll take care of Rapey, you go get some sleep, baby boy. Call me if there are any residual effects and I’ll _come_ right over!” 

Peter rolled his eyes at the man before pulling away from him. “I feel fine, Wade,” he smiled despite himself. “Thanks...thanks for your help.” 

Wade probably had a stupid grin on under that damn mask. “Any time, baby boy!” he saluted dumbly before Peter walked out of the bathroom. 

Mary Jane was waiting for him next to the door, leaned against the wall. “You good?” she asked, looking a little confused. “You disappeared for a while.” 

He nodded, “Yeah, my stomach hasn’t been feeling good.” 

“Oh, you poor thing! Let’s get you home,” she said, rubbing his back gently. He allowed her to lead him out of the club, glancing back to see a certain red mask peeking out of the bathroom. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” he smiled, content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Alexander Popov on Unsplash for the club picture!  
> 


End file.
